


Poked Up (A Victorian term to mean "Embarrassed")

by BloodPuker



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Bickering, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cuddling, Implied Sexual Content, Victorian Slang, Victorian era, also aziraphale is very experienced, crowley is definately the jealous type ok, talking about genitals, the oscar wilde stuff is brief, u dont live for 6000 years and not get some action like cmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPuker/pseuds/BloodPuker
Summary: "all i have to say is that Aziraphale and Crowley both went to a masquerade ball and didn’t realize they made out (maybe more ;P) with the other until they’re talking about their past ~experiences~ one day"A shitpost made by me on tumblr. I didn't plan to elaborate more, but here we are!





	Poked Up (A Victorian term to mean "Embarrassed")

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my first fic for the good omens fandom. I got inspired when talking with a friend the other night. I made a post about it, and the idea just took off from there. I have some other ideas for these two, so hopefully this will give me the motivation I need to write more! I used this website to find all the Victorian slang: http://mentalfloss.com/article/53529/56-delightful-victorian-slang-terms-you-should-be-using
> 
> (this isn't beta'd or edited in any way. I sat down and wrote it and posted it. I am so very tired)

Aziraphale rolled over from his position on top of Crowley. They laid there, hands intertwined as they tried to slow their hot, heavy panting. When they calmed down a bit from the euphoria, Crowley snapped his fingers and miracled away the mess. They were in Crowley’s flat, sprawled out on the black silk sheets. After all, the bookshop just wasn’t suitable for such rigorous activity.

“Where did you learn how to do _that_ ” Crowley chuckled, his body shivering at the thought of everything that just happened.

“Oh my dear, I really don’t think you’d want to know” Aziraphale squeezed his lovers hand.

“Oh come off it, it can’t be that bad.” Crowley propped himself up on his elbow and pouted, “Unless it’s about Oscar Wilde, then don’t tell me.”

“If you must know, it was a masquerade ball” Aziraphale bit his lower lip “19th century.”

“Did you just go off fornicating the entire time I was asleep?” Crowley made some teasing jabs at Aziraphale’s sides, and his eyelids lowered “Oscar didn’t keep you busy enough?”

“Oh let it go already! It was just a fling, and you were unconscious!” Aziraphale whined, turning his head away, but a smirk was prevalent on his face “it’s got nothing to do with him, anyway.”

“Go on then, tell me about it” Crowley turned to rest his head on a soft, strong chest, and wrapped his arms around his angel.

\---

**London - Late 1800s (Victorian Era)**

Aziraphale exited the carriage and gave the driver a few extra shillings for his troubles. He walked through a perfectly romantic courtyard, only occupied by a few bodies standing around and snogging, towards the hustle and bustle of the main event. He needed something to take his mind off the events of the day, and this just seemed perfect. He walked up the patio and entered into a magnificent room, boisterous of bodies and brimming with booze.

Much like everyone else, he was wearing his best clothes. Under his double breasted coat, he wore a brown blouse with his signature cream-colored waistcoat. For trousers, he had on the more brilliant green plaid set, perfectly tailored. Everyone seemed to be absolutely enamoured by him upon the arrival. (You see, green was just to _die_ for. Literally. They used to make it with arsenic.) On his face, he adorned an opulent platinum colored full face mask, fit with pearls, gold, and a border of feathers. It was a miracle his top hat didn’t fall off.

It didn’t take long for a servant boy to bring him a tray of sparkling green spirits. _Absinthe. This should be fun._ The angel thought. He grabbed two glasses and set off to find Oscar. After all, this was his idea.

He went over to the knights statue where he was told they would meet, and he waited. He waited and waited, until a woman came over and ended his boredom.

“Aren’t you going to have any fun? You’ve been standing here for a while.” She went to grab his hands, but they were occupied.

“I’m waiting for my chuckaboo” Aziraphale looked down at the ornate glasses in his hands and pouted “I’m starting to think he might not show up”

“Tragedy!” The woman grabbed one of the glasses and she raised the cup to her lips, pausing to look at the man before her “Aren’t you going to have a spot?”

“Oh, to hell with it, I’ll be bricky” He huffed and took a big swig

“That’s the spirit!” She grabbed his hands and pulled him into the crowd

They danced and drank for seemingly hours, time escaping them. He was so mesmerized by her. She wore a black corset that had gemstones in all the right places, and it was laced together with a crimson velvet ribbon. Her skirt, so full and decorated, gave her the perfect shape. And her mask, Oh, her mask. It was a full face one, covered in black gems with red ones outlining her mouth opening. At the top, soft black feathers sprung out, and around the bottom there was an intricate lace design seeping out onto her bosom. The odd thing was, it had lace over the eyes.

\---

[...] “And you know, I was quite drunk at that point, but I remember she had the most beautiful black mask. I believe she won the contest for it!” Aziraphale chuckled

Crowley’s eyes shot open in horror. He scrambled from the arms of his angel and strutted towards the closet. He began pulling out boxes of old clothes and accessories he didn’t have the heart to throw out.

“What are you doing, my dear?” Aziraphale sat up at the sudden coldness of the bed.

Crowley grunted his reply, continuing to go through and pull out different boxes. He was organized. They were all about the same, medium size, and they had dates scrawled on the sides. Aziraphale huffed and rested his head in his hands, legs folded. After a bit more digging, Crowley reappeared with a small suitcase. He set it down and clicked open the top, and held up a dark, lacy mask with the most immaculate black feathers.

“You’re kidding...” Aziraphale gulped

Crowley dove back into the closet and came back with a garment bag with a black corset and dress set. He unzipped the bag and held it against himself.

“I can’t believe it,” Aziraphale threw his hands up “Is this a joke? Are you somehow reading my thoughts? It’s not funny, Crowley.”

“It’s real, and it’s _mine_ ” Crowley scrunched his face “I’ve been waiting for you to have me for millennia, little did I know that we shagged 200 years go!”

“Well how was I supposed to know!” Aziraphale cleared his throat. He stood up and put on a pair of briefs that had been forgotten hours ago “That was a _very different_ corporation for you, and I thought you’d gone back to sleep!”

“I was trying something! I got sick of the sideburns and I wanted to feel pretty, was that too much to ask? After our fight, I thought a good tempting would get me out of my rut” Crowley scoffed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, looking defeated “And I’ve had a vagina before! You _know_ that’s _not_ a surprise!”

“My dear, you’re the prettiest. And we should try _that_ again sometime” Aziraphale teased, strolling over to Crowley and grabbing his hands “Come to the kitchen with me, I’ll make some tea.”

“I’m gonna need something a bit stronger than tea” Crowley snarked, and begrudgingly followed his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like, you can follow me on tumblr! Feel free to talk to me, I promise I don't bite: https://boy-garbage.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, I saw some others have interest on writing about this, and y'all should feel free! I would love to see how others interpret this scenario :D


End file.
